Who is Ms Willows?
by kncrowder88
Summary: CSINCIS fic. Hope you like. R&R! Editted to get ride of any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have had!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this story takes place before NCIS actually came on air but I had to do that in order for Eddie to be in it. I already have the story all written out and I'm planning on writing a sequel to it. But I'm editing and placing the story into chapters so the more reviews I get the faster I'll work. I am writing more fan fictions so I'm working between this one and those right now. I have it classified under CSI because the sequel will be taking place in Vegas and I'm not sure if the agents will even be in it. I might have Tony and Kate on vacation and have them in it. So everyone knows I'm a TATE fan and a GC fan. So those will be where I'm leaning, also NS. So review please, good or bad I don't care.

June 3rd 2002  
Minn Residence 08:30

The little girl sat on her bed staring blankly at the bedroom door. The door knob began to turn and she scooted backwards crawling off the bed hiding from sight. Her eyes stayed on the door as it opened letting a women enter the room.

The lady wore black dress pants, a black shirt, a tan jacket, and black leather gloves. She stepped further into the room and looked around. Eyes falling to the floor she bent down to get a better look. "Blood drops," she said studying the parallel droplets. Standing back up she headed towards the bed. Behind her in the hallway the coroners pushed the gurney out of the room that was across the hall.

"Mommy," the little girl said jumping up as the gurney disappeared. The women jumped and her hand flew to her chest as she took in a deep breath.

"You scared me," the women said after calming down.

"Mommy" the girl pointed towards the door and then her hands went to her ears. "No noise."

The women's eyes looked at the girl and then to the door and then back to the girl. Walking back to the bedroom door she shut it and walked back over to the bed. The girl walked backwards. Bending down the women pulled out her badge and handed it to the girl.

"Real?" The girl asked hardly looking at the badge. With a nodded from the women the girl stepped forward. "No noise."

"You can't hear me." The women said as the girl stepped closer. She continued to hold the badge out until the girl was in front of her and holding the badge then she let her arm dropped to her knee.

"I …" The girl began but then jumped. "What was that?" Looking at the women's surprised face she looked at the badge. "Car door."

"I'm confused." The women said not aware the girl could hear her now.

"Many people are," the girl said calmly. "My head hurts."

The women looked at the girls head and saw that there was a cut on her left temple. It seemed to be bleeding. "Let's get you out of here." Standing up the girl began to back away.

"He will hurt me."

"No one will hurt you," she bent back down. "I promise."

"He hurt mommy," the girl said once again stepping closer to the women in front of her.

"My name is Caitlin Todd. Kate for short. I'm with NCIS," she pointed at the badge in the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"Aimee Armstrong," She replied. "Not police?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I'm one of there agents. I'm like the police for the military."

"Daddy is a marine," Aimee said proudly with a smile.

"My boss was a marine." Kate smiled. "How bout we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I will let you hold my badge while we are outside. I want to get a better look at that cut."

"What if he is out there," Aimee asked looking at her window. "I don't wanna be left alone."

"I will be with you or another agent at all times. Is that okay?"

"You."

"Alright," Kate smiled and stood. The girl held up her arms and she smiled more and picked her up. After settling her on her hip she exited the room. Three men were standing outside the master bedroom, door wide open, talking.

The bed was covered in blood along with the floor. Aimee's eye's widened and she began to whimper softly. The three men turned and looked at the two of them eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm scared Kate." Aimee said tightening her grip on the badge as she wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "I'm scared. Don't let him hurt me."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Kate replied hugging the girl to her. "Shut the door." She whispered to the three men and headed downstairs.

"Aimee," A man yelled just as the stepped outside. He ran towards them. "Oh, Aimee I was so worried." When the man reached them Aimee pulled herself even closer to Kate.

"Sir, what is your name?" Kate asked tightening her grip on the girl in a protective way.

"Lt. Seth Minn." He glared at her. "I'm Aimee's step father."

"Lt. Minn," one of the men from upstairs said. He walked up to him the other two men behind him. "I would like to ask you some questions."

"Who are you," Minn said with a cold stare.

"Agent Gibbs," he pointed at the two men behind him. "Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee. And this is Agent Todd," he pointed at Kate.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled as another man ran forward.

"Aim's," the man said stopping in front of Kate. He lightly placed a hand on Aimee's shoulder. "Major Drake Armstrong, I'm Aim's biological father. Agent Todd do you know what happened to her forehead?"

"No I don't. I was going to take care of it now," she thought for a moment. "Why don't you come with me Major and the Lt. here could go with Agent Gibbs."

"DiNozzo got with Kate." Gibbs ordered." McGee, Lt. if you will come with me." The three men walked off towards the house and Kate headed for the NCIS van, DiNozzo and the major right behind her.

"Tony can you get the first aid kit." She asked opening the passengers' side door. Placing the girl on the seat she smiled. "Now I'm going to look at your head or do you want your dad to do it?"

"You," Aimee replied then signed something to her father.

"She said she can't hear anything again and thank you," he said and then signed back. There signing continued as she bandaged her head.

"Major I found Aimee in her room. The problem is that the scene was cleared. So … we need to know how she wasn't found earlier." Kate said, DiNozzo standing behind her now.

"She has a room connected to her closet. It's hard to find unless you know where to look. She was probably in there and then came out when they left her room. It's her special place."

"She said 'no noise'. Do you know what she meant?"

"That her hearing has gone out. She suffers from otosclerosis and when she can't hear that's how she informs people. Normally her hearing goes out once or twice a day and it's normally at night."

"Daddy." Aimee said softly. "Noise gone."

June 7th 2002  
Las Vegas, Nevada 11:30pm.

"Grissom, Catherine," Detective Jim Brass said walking over to the two criminalist that walked under the crime scene tape. "Sorry about interrupting your nights off but we had a quadruple homicide the others are working. So had to call you two."

"It's alright," Catherine Willows said putting on a smile. "So what have we got?"

"Vic had a fake name so we don't know who he is yet. Manager found him after the couple next door called in to complain about the television being loud. He knocked no one answered knocked again then entered to find Mr. John Doe dead on the bed. Rooms a mess," he smiled and followed them into the hotel room.

"Damn. Put up one hell of a fight," She said looking around the room.

"Catherine … Grissom." David said walking over to the body. "He's been dead at least four hours. COD most likely was blunt force trauma to the back of the head," he pointed to the spot. Rolling the body over they noticed the bruises and scratches. "He did put up a fight. We already took pictures of the body in its original position. We'll do fingernail scrapings and all that before the autopsy. Not much more for me to tell you, Robbins should have more later."

"Thank you David," she said eyeing her supervisor who had remained silent. "Let's get started." She headed over to the second bed and studied it. "Covers are slightly pulled back."

"Bad cleaning lady," Brass suggested.

"Hair," she replied snapping on latex gloves. Pulling out tweezers she picked up the single strand of hair. "Blonde, twelve inches … female?" She placed it in an evidence bag. As she placed the evidence down on her kit a strap protruding out from under the bed caught her attention. Taking a couple pictures she pulled it out from under the bed. "Dora the Explore."

"Excuse me," Grissom said.

"Look who joined the living," Catherine replied looking up at the man who was now standing in front of her.

"Ha-ha, funny. Can we get to work now?"

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "It's a book bag with Dora the Explorer on it. My guess is our vic wasn't alone."

"Maybe Brass was right about a bad cleaning lady."

"So you do listen."

"Catherine I'm not going to argue with you in the middle of a crime scene."

"See that's the problem with you. You like to avoid the problem when it deals with you but when it deals with someone else you, primarily me, you make them spill it."

"Catherine, not now."

"Then when," she placed the bag in a large brown evidence bag and stood up. Placing the evidence bag on the bed she put her hands on her hips. "When one of us is dying? Or maybe when I'm in a coma then you won't have to worry about what I say."

"Catherine now …"

"Is not the time. Whatever," she turned and continued to collect evidence.

A couple hours later they had four swabs for DNA, the book bag, a .9mm from the dresser, 17 prints, one hand print, and a bloody tee-shirt. Now they were walking back to there Denali's.

"Grissom can you run this stuff to the lab. I have to meet someone in a couple hours," Catherine asked.

"Sure. Boyfriend?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not really," she said climbing into her Denali and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I know some people might be mad at what happens in here but I have it this way for a reason. Sorry about not getting this out sooner but I had some things I was doing (my sister was coming home and she got here a couple days ago!) Don't forget to leave a review.

Catherine's Home 04:00

She stepped up to her door and began to unlock it when it slowly creaked open. Drawing her gun she slowly entered her home. Dropping her purse near the door she gripped the gun better and headed for the living room.

"Where were you," a man's voice said from the couch.

"Shit Eddie! Are you trying to get killed," she put her gun back in its holster and turned back towards the kitchen. "Your three hours early."

"Bitch," he yelled jumping from the couch and slamming her into a nearby wall. "Where the hell were you?"

"Eddie let go of me," she hollered back trying to push him off. Taking on of his hands he ran it down her side and to her gun. "Eddie?"

""It was your night off," he said while taking the gun from its holster. "Where were you? Were you with him?"

"Let go of me" she hollered trying again to push him off. The butt of her gun made contact with the side of her face.

"Where were you," he snapped loosening his grip on her upper arms just a bit. Taking the chance she pushes him away and sprints for the kitchen. By the time she got to the kitchen phone he had entered the kitchen and rushed towards her. "Oh no you don't," he whispers in her ear shoving her into the counter so she dropped the phone.

"Eddie stop," she hollers as he throws her onto the ground. Sitting on her stomach he grabs her wrists and pins them to the ground. "Eddie let go of me! I was at work!"

"It's your night off," he yells smacking her. "Where were you?"

"Why do you care? It's none of your goddamn business!"

"It damn well is my business. You're my wife! Were you with him?" He hollers glaring at her.

"Eddie you're drunk and probably high. We are divorced," her voice had changed to a soft sympathetic whisper. "I was at work." His grip tightened and she went back to yelling. "Let go of me Eddie!"

"Not until you tell the truth. You're having an affair with him aren't you," he hollers once again going to smack her. Her hand flies up and makes contact with his face. He stops hollering and pulls back a bit in surprise.

"Ed," she whispers. "You're drunk and high." He continues to remain silent she gets worried. "Eddie …"

"Catherine I'm …" he stands up and walks backwards into the wall. She stood up and walked towards the fridge. After pulling out an ice pack she walked back over to him and went to place it on his cheek but his arm went up and lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her momentarily. "Cath I'm ..."

"Eddie I hurt you,' she whispers continuing to place the ice pack on his cheek. Their close proximity was beginning to remind her of the kinder side of him, the side she had fallen in love with.

"I deserved it." He smiled down at her. Lifting his free hand he placed it on her cheek. "It was the least you could do."

"Eddie … we can't do this." She whispers as his other hand moves slowly up her arm causing cold shivers to run down her spin, shivers she hadn't felt in years. "It would be wrong."

"We've done it before," he whispers as she subconsciously steps closer to him. "How would it be wrong?"

"Lindsey might …"

"See us," he smiles snaking an arm around her waist. "She is spending the night with a friend."

"She could find us," she tried again. "She might come home early and find you here. Or the …"

"Lab might call." He frowns a bit but continues to smile. "Cath if the lab calls they have no way of knowing I'm here or was here. If Lindsey comes home early we'll tell her the truth me and you were having breakfast to discuss rather important business."

"Ed …" she began but he stopped her with a kiss. Dropping the ice pack she wrapped her arms around his neck. Though she knew that what she was doing would have major consequences she couldn't control herself.

Crime Lab 04:00

After Catherine had left the crime scene he had headed to the lab. All he could think about was the day he spent with Lindsey and her. Friday morning they had had breakfast then went to the zoo. After lunch they had gone to ride roller coasters, well Catherine had opted to stay on the ground. Around five he had dropped Lindsey off at her friends for the sleep over and since Catherine had fallen asleep he headed towards his house. Of course she awoke and smiled at him, which made him smile as he was carrying her into the house but he ruined it all. He ruined everything by bringing up the mystery guy Lindsey brought up with him, saying some guy kept calling.

She asked him why he had cared and he stormed off to his room. It was almost an hour later when she had joined him and they had laid there watching the big screen he had recently had put into his room. Then she brought the topic up and he ignored her making her angry.

As he pulled into the parking lot he remembered he had taken the night off because of Catherine. If she hadn't persuaded him to spend the day with her and Lindsey then he would have never taken the night off or spent it locked in his house. As it turned out work came to him that night. Though he had to drive Catherine to her house so she could get her kit he still wouldn't talk to her. Walking into the building he headed for DNA.

"Greg I need you to run these ASAP," he says holding up the samples of DNA.

"What …" Greg began but he walked out and off towards ballistics. After dropping off the evidence he exited the building. Just after he pulled out into traffic Nick's Denali pulled into the parking lot.

Catherine's Home 09:30

Lindsey walked up to her front door waving good bye to her friend's mother. After unlocking the door she went to wake her mother. She had noticed that her mom's Denali parked outside.

"Mom …" she began opening the bedroom door. Not only did she find her mom sleeping there but another man. The man was up on one of his elbows watching her mother. The covers were up to her mom's shoulders. Her mouth fell open in shock at what she saw, well not really what she saw but who she saw. She wasn't shocked about there being a man in bed with her mom, her mother is a beautiful woman after all, but on whom the man was. She would have expected someone she had meet before, like a boyfriend but her mom was single at the moment, or Grissom. But never did she expect to find her mom and dad in bed … together. Turning she rushed off to her room.

"Gil …" Catherine whispered as she slowly woke up. Little did she know that it didn't go unheard.

"What?" Eddie said angrily and her eyes flew open in shock.

"Uh … what …" she looked at her clock. "Shit! Lindsey." Jumping out of the bed she hurriedly got dressed. Sprinting out of her room she almost collided with her eight year old daughter. "Linds … I thought I was picking you up at ten."

"Jen got sick so her mom drove me home," Lindsey crossed her arms. "You wouldn't answer the phone and now I know why."

"What are you talking about?" She asked both worried and confused.

"How long have you been seeing dad?"

"Oh …" she gulped and bent down. "I'm not … its com … um …"

"We're not seeing each other." Eddie said walking up to Lindsey in a pair of sweet pants and a baggy tee-shirt. "I got drunk and called a cab. Your mother I were going to have breakfast and discuss your summer vacation but I showed up drunk."

"Oh … I guess I jumped to conclusions when I saw you two in bed," the little girl said not fully believing the story.

"I have an idea," Catherine said smiling and standing up. "Let's spend the day together. That way you can give us your opinion on summer vacation."

"Really? You and dad … together … in public?"

"Yeah," both her parents replied at the same time. Eddie headed towards the kitchen and Catherine went to get the door while Lindsey got changed.

"Hello …" She said opening the door. The woman outside stormed past her. "Yes, please enter my home uninvited."

"Can it bitch," the lady said. "I know he is here. Where is he?"

"Who are you and who is he?"

"Look bitch he may be your ex but he's my man. So you can keep your grimy little hands off him."

"Eddie," she replied shocked and angry. "So your one of his little hoes."

"Oh that's funny coming from an ex-stripper," the lady said coldly.

"Mom!" Lindsey said walking up to them with a smile. It quickly faded when she saw who was at the door. "Tiffany … I thought dad dumped you three weeks ago?"

"Shut up twerp." Tiffany snapped. "He didn't dump me … she," she looked at Catherine. "Is messing with his head."

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that. And if Ed dumped you he did that on his own you skanky little whore. So don't barge into my household and talk to me and my daughter like that because my ex-husband has the since to dump your scrawny ass."

"Maybe you should try not getting caught cheating," Lindsey said with a smile.

"You little …" Tiffany jumped at Lindsey who let out a scream. Catherine pushed the woman back resulting in getting her arm scratched. Eddie who had been watching came up from behind and stood in front of Catherine getting scratched in the process too.

"Tiffany1 I believe you were told to leave," He hollered as Catherine pushed Lindsey behind her.

"Ed … come on your going to go with her over me. You sure as hell didn't care when you were married." Tiffany glared at the two peopled standing behind Eddie. "You'll pay for ruining my life bitch!" She spat at Catherine.

"No one ruined your life," she replied moving to stand a bit in front of Eddie but remained blocking Lindsey from view. "But yourself."

"You little …" Tiffany lunged again but this time at Catherine. Eddie reacted quickly and stood between the two women.

"Get out of this household before we have you arrested!" He shouted and with a little hesitation she left.

"Thanks Ed …" Catherine said softly. Hearing a sobbing noise she turned to see Lindsey was crying. "Lindsey, baby … honey what's wrong?" She knelt in front of her and Eddie stood behind her.

"Baby what's wrong?" He whispered bending down so they were eye level.

"Is she gonna hurt mommy and me?" Lindsey asked through tears.

"No baby," Catherine said pulling her into a hug. "No one is going to hurt your or me. I promise."

"Can we get ice cream?" Lindsey asked as they pulled apart from the hug.

"Yeah …" she smiled. "Yeah we can get ice cream. After I shower and change and then we take your father to his house so he can do the same."

It was eleven thirty and they were just leaving Eddie's. Catherine had changed into black hip hugger jeans, black boots and a red tank top. Lindsey had basically the same outfit only she wore tennis shoes instead. Eddie had put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. As they headed for the Denali Catherine's cell phone began to ring.

"Willows … Ecklie? What are you calling me about … yeah he is with me … we just left his house why … oh … sure I'll come in early say nine thirty … well we have plans with Lindsey … no I can't just cancel them okay … bye." She hung up. "Basterd."

"Mom … do you have to work?" Lindsey asked a bit disappointed from the back seat.

"No honey. That was just Conrad Ecklie, the day shift supervisor; he was trying to reach your dad. See your dad's car was reported stolen."

"Oh … and he wanted to ask questions at the lab."

"Yeah so … I'm taking you and your dad with me to work early. Is that okay?"

"Okay … but if dad's car has been stolen then how will we leave?"

"Easy … your Aunt Nancy is supposed to drop off my car so I'll call her and tell her to take it to the lab instead."

"Oh … okay."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I have been kind of busy. I was spending time with my sister and practicing and then I got the HBP book and wanted to read it. So I hope you like this chapter and hopefully chapter four will be up soon.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own CSIs. If I did I don't think so many people would watch it so shrugs. I only own the characters I make up.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to all my readers! Make sure you review it makes me happy and it will make you happy too.

Well on with the story:

-Crime Lab- 21:30

Sara, Nick, and Warrick all sat in the break room discussing why each was early. Sara was early because Warrick was her ride and he had to go into court. Nick had come in early because Brass called and said he was working on that warrant and had wanted to be here in case he got it. The all froze as they saw one of the senior CSIs enter with someone they least expected, Eddie Willows. They watched as they headed to the receptionists desk and then to the break room. Lindsey was following the two of them.

"I'd offer you coffee but your not used to this stuff," Catherine Willows said to her ex-husband as she bent down by the fridge and removed a water bottle. She then walked over to him and handed it over. "Here … Gil shouldn't mind … much."

"Yeah … right," Eddie said taking a sip anyways. He then handed it to her who surprised everyone and took a sip and then handed the bottle to Lindsey who happily took a sip.

"Today was the best day of my life!" Lindsey yelled enthusiastically after taking a sip.

"So Cath," Nick said eyeing her. "How was your night off?"

"Um …" she eyed Eddie without anyone noticing. "It was … rough."

"So …" Sara smiled from her seat next to Nick. "This mystery fellow you were going to have breakfast with. What happened there?"

"It was … canceled." She stated. Lindsey was about to say something when Grissom entered and spoke.

"Cath …" He said entering, not even noticing Eddie standing in a corner. "You're early. But that's good I was just about to call you. I just got off the phone with the NCIS Director and they will be expecting you. Oh and … you left your jacket at my place."

"NCIS?" She asked but he never got to answer because Ecklie entered the room at that timing.

"Catherine," He said smiling. "Thank you for coming in early. We have recovered Eddie's vehicle."

"You did," Eddie spoke causing Grissom to glare at him. "That was fast."

"It was used in an attempted murder," Ecklie said. "So we will have to keep it as evidence. We have lifted prints but we will need you permission to take Lindsey's for elimination. We've already eliminated those that belong to you two," he nodded at the two parents.

"You may take her prints," Catherine stated calmly. "Victim?"

"Tiffany Sullivan," He said looking in his file.

"Cath …" Eddie said and everyone looked at him. Grissom looked rather annoyed. Catherine looked angry at the mention of the name.

"Mommy …" Lindsey whispered but everyone heard. "Mommy is she dead?"

"No," she stated roughly.

"She was listed as critical at Desert Palms. The doctors have finally moved her from the ICU and she is doing fine," Ecklie answered the unasked question. "Suffers from a broken ankle, a broken arm, and a broken rib."

"Good," Lindsey stated and stormed out.

"Ed …" She said and Eddie rushed after Lindsey. "Have you gotten evidence from her body?"

"I think I know how to do my job," Ecklie said. She glared at him and he fidgeted. "Sophia is doing that now. We couldn't go in while she was in ICU."

"Thanks," she rushed out after Lindsey. She entered the locker rooms, which is where she saw her daughter head. "Linds …" she said with a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry mom … dad," Lindsey looked up at her parents. "I didn't mean it. I'm not happy she's hurt. I'm just …"

"It's okay Linds. I was thinking the same thing," she smiled and pulled out a key. Handing it to Eddie she shrugged. "For my car. It's in the parking lot I saw it there earlier."

"Thanks," Eddie said taking the key. "Linds, honey why don't you say bye to everyone while I speak with your mom and then to Mr. Ecklie."

"Okay," Lindsey skipped from the room.

"Sorry," he said looking at her.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Well …" he pointed at her face then arms. She opened her locker and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my," she pulled out a make-up bag and began to recover the bruise on her eye. She then pulled out a jacket and pulled it on. Turning to him she offered to cover up the hand size bruise on his cheek. "If you want?"

"No … I deserved it," he smiled at her pleasantly. "Plus it is a nice reminder." He smiled and followed her towards the break room.

"Of what?" She stopped right outside the break room and looked at him.

"Never piss off Catherine Marie Willows," he smiled then elucidated. "You have one hell of an arm."

"Oh," she laughed a bit receiving some odd looks. "Ecklie's office is down there. Please fill my car up with gas and since I'm going to DC now you can watch Lindsey. Vacation plans will have to be set back."

"Thanks," he opened the break room door. "Come on Lindsey lets go break some of mom's rules by eating junk food and watching scary movies."

"If mom says its okay," Lindsey replied from next to Grissom.

"Sure why not I've already broken some today," she smiled.

"And which would those be," Eddie asked.

"Number one," she whispered without emotion.

"Oh …" he replied a bit confused but he knew all he would have to do would ask Lindsey who had memorized the rules. Lindsey had found the notebook on her mom's desk at home.

"So …" Sara said after Eddie and Lindsey left the room and headed for Ecklie's office. "How was your night off Grissom?"

"D.C.?" Catherine said angrily. "There's one way to get rid of me."

"Cath …" Grissom began but decided to discuss the case. "Our victim is Major Drake Armstrong. He is a suspect … was a suspect in an NCIS related case in DC. You're going to go and brief them plus help out on the case from there." He paused for a second. "It has nothing to do with getting rid of you."

"Please you could easily go but you know I wouldn't stop calling you. You're sending me to avoid the question and your god damn problem."

"Catherine," Sara cut in before Grissom could reply. "Grissom has to run the lab you know that."

"Sara your opinion is biased so it doesn't count."

"My opinion is not biased."

"Like hell it isn't! It's obvious you have a crush on Grissom," she snapped back making Sara blush.

"Catherine leave Sara out of this," Grissom lectured.

"Oh yes," she spun to look at Grissom. "Protect little Ms. 'Stuck-up-to-the-boss-because-I-have-a-mad-crush-on-him-and-I-hope-he-will-notice-me' over here from the big bad red head."

"I see you don't have a name for yourself," he replied calmly as Sara's mouth dropped open and she sat down between Nick and Warrick who were both eyeing Catherine in shock. No one had ever witnessed her get this angry before.

"Because my name is not appropriate for this conversation," she replied coldly.

"And what would that be," he asked making her go silent, which completely shocked everyone. Eventually she smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"You really want to know."

"Yes," He said nervously and her smirk grew.

"Ms. 'Willing-to-take-a-chance-even-if-it-means-pissing-off-my-best-friend.' " She smiled at his confused look.

"And that means?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Breaking rule number one instead of rule number two," she stated shifting all her weight from her right foot to her left. The two had created the rules when they had celebrated the divorce. Rule one was 'Don't sleep with your ex-husband' and rule two was 'Don't sleep with your boss or subordinates', which both had said was a joke but made it to keep themselves in check. His eyes widened and her smirk grew even bigger. "That's right."

"You broke rule one! Cath … but … what if …"

"Yep and you know what I don't care," she lied. She did care because she knew Eddie would take it as something else. She knew he would want to do it again and wouldn't stop at nothing until he could and then he would want it again. The process would continue until she could make him stop which she knew would be hard. But she pushed all that aside because she really wanted to piss off Grissom. "Boy was it great."

"Cath," he stood from the table. "This is serious."

"I know," she turned and went to leave the room. Looking over her shoulder she shrugged. "Its better then breaking rule two."

"C…" he tried again but she was gone. Looking at the junior CSIs, who all were waiting for an answer he sighed. "Well … get to work," the three stood to leave. "Oh and Sara … next time don't try to help me."

"Oh … okay," she looked at the ground and rushed from the room.

June 9th 2002

09:00 Washington D.C.

After leaving the lab she had gone straight home, packed, stopped by at Grissom's and took his jacket and not hers on accident, and then gone to the airport. Her plane had landed in DC at eight due to some problems causing it to leave Vegas late. So she ended up getting her luggage at eight twenty and then had to stand in line to rent a car. Apparently Grissom had called early and rented one for her. It was a black corvette with a license that read rule one.

Now she sat in the black corvette heading towards the NCIS building. Grissom had also gotten her a suite at a nice hotel and when she got back into the corvette she found a single red rose with a card that read rule two. She figured a bell man had been told to deliver it but still she smiled slightly.

A/N: Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait but I wasn't getting any reviews and I didn't know if anyone wanted me to continue. Well this chapter will have the NCIS agents in it and if I get there character wrong please forgive me. I haven't watched the show as much as I've watched CSI and I believe I'm not getting those characters perfect either. Please review because reviews make me happy. Here is the chapter:

Chapter Four:

09:30 June 9th 2002  
Outside NCIS Headquarters

All four NCIS Agents were gathered just outside HQ discussing the Minn murder. Gibbs stood sipping his coffee as the others argued over motives. All their evidence had run up dry and both of their suspects had disappeared. Earlier Gibbs had received a call saying one has been found dead in a Las Vegas hotel and one of there CSIs was being sent of to help out on this side. They had pulled into the lot ten minutes ago with some breakfast and had gathered at one of the tables.

Tony was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt under a beige jacket. He was sitting across from Kate and both had different motives. Kate was in a pair of tan dress pants and a red tank top under her black NCIS issued jacket. McGee agreed with Kate on her motive and was wearing a suit under a black trench coat.

Gibbs was listening to the all their theories and motives as he sipped his coffee. He was in black pants with a black button up shirt over a white tee shirt and under his black NCIS issued jacket. He was sitting next to Tony with his back to the table. McGee was across from him trying to be included in the argument.

"Come on Tony you have no evidence to support the ex-husband as the murder," Kate exclaimed. "Well you do but still he has no motive."

"Please she got remarried and he didn't," Tony shrugged. "He was jealous."

"Then why not kill the new husband," Kate smirked.

"Well you say it is the Lt. but yet the evidence against him is explainable. It is his house and his bedroom," Tony replied smirking himself. "What motive does he have?"

"Affair," she began holding up a finger for each motive. "Possible she wanted divorce. Disrespected him. Anything really to piss him off," shrugged. "He is my suspect. I mean ..."

"Wow sweet ride," Tony said as a black corvette with a license plate that read 'rule one'pulled up right into the parking space in front of them. Kate rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"I am not going to die of coffee," a sweet voice said from inside. The women sounded as if she was half serious and half joking. "So what I had three cups on the plane and four since I got off ... yes I'm on my fifth but I don't care right now ..." The women stepped from the car and shut the door.

She wore a pair of blue jeans with a black leather belt that had a cell phone clipped to it along with what appeared to be a gun holster and a badge. Her shirt had remand pink flowers and black palm trees overlapping that rested right above her jeans and showed some skin in the front.(A/N If anyone wants a better visual I got the outfit from the episode Cross Jurisdictions. Catherine wore it at the end of the episode. Back to my story) A pair of black boots stuck out underneat her jeans. Her cell was being held in her left hand and a briefcase and cup of coffee was in her right.

"Hey look a red head for Gibbs," Tony whispered, receiving a smack in the back of the head from Gibbs himself, referring to the strawberry blonde hair that was flowing in the soft breeze.

"Look War I have to go ... corvette why?" She laughed softly. "I didn't pay for it someone is trying to piss me off ... rule one oh and we can't forget the rose with a card reading rule two ... nope I won't tell you what either rule is bye," she hung up and placed her phone in the clip on her belt. Reaching up she lifted her sunglasses up and placed them on the top of her head. Walking over to the table she smiled. "Anyone care to tell me where I could find Special Agent Gibbs?"

"How may I help you," Gibbs asked standing up to face her.

"I'm here about the Minn murder case," she replied placing her briefcase and coffee on the table. The others around the table also stood. "I take it," she looked at Kate. "Your Agent Caitlin Todd," she tilted her head towards Tony. "Agent Antonio DiNozzo and Agent Timothy McGee." She smirked at their surprised looks. It looked like they hadn't been informed of her arrival. Turning to look at Gibbs she was surprised to see he also looked confused. "I'm Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Oh I'm sorry I was expecting someone ..."

"Younger?" she smiled and he laughed causing the other three to open their mouths in shock.

"No nerdy," he corrected with a slight smile.

"Oh I left my nerd glass at home but I'll try by best to remain nerdy," she gave him a sweet smile. Kate watched Tony look Catherine up and down and rolled her eyes slightly. "Well your not exactly what I was expecting either."

"And what exactly was that Ms. Willows," Gibbs asked.

"Well," she reached up and replaced her sunglasses over her eyes. Grabbing her briefcase and her coffee she turned. "A Conrad Ecklie in away. Shall we get to work?"

Gibbs walked in front of her leading the way. Tony walked up on one side of her and Kate on the other. McGee walked behind everyone as they made their way into the building. "So Ms. Willows ..." Tony began.

"Catherine." She interrupted sipping her coffee.

"Okay ... Catherine mind if I say you look stunning in that ..."

"I'm too old for you kid," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had stopped walking but the others continued. Kate was laughing along with McGee.

"Oh I have to tell Abby that one!" She exclaimed and Tony ran to catch up. Again he was standing next to Catherine.

"Well I know you're not too young for Gibbs and I must warn you he has a thing for red heads," he looked at Gibbs to make sure he wasn't listening. Thinking he wasn't he continued. "All three of his ex-wives had red hair."

"And this is a bad thing," she replied stopping all three in there tracks. Walking up next to Gibbs she smirked. The others rushed to catch up again. They were heading towards a meeting room to discuss the case, having easily gotten through security after Gibbs confirmed she was with them. "Is Agent DiNozzo always like that or is it only when he forgets to take his meds?"

"Always," Gibbs replied. Slightly behind them Tony Kate and McGee were discuss their bosses' behavior around Catherine.

"It looks as if he has a nice side," Tony had a small smirk. "Or he is flirting. Either way this is a big change. We must warn Abby."

"For once Tony I agree with you," Kate said receiving two shocked looks.

"At least we get to see a side of Gibbs we've never seen before," McGee replied.

"Who rented the corvette for you," Gibbs asked. "And what is rule one?"

"A friend rented it and rule one is nothing important," she lied about the last part.

"Boyfriend?"

"Single."

"Hard to believe that someone with your looks is single."

"Well trying to raise an eight year old girl, work, and date is rather hard. Not to include some other things in my personal life."

"Let me guess divorced."

"Once and apparently you have been divorced three times I believe," she smirked at the small smile he had.

"Tony talks too much."

"Tony is easy to handle," she replied. "I work with two Tonys' back in Vegas. The macho girl magnet."

"What about the other people you work with?"

"Let's see there is the adult teenage lab rat, the brunette who needs to learn that her efforts are best put elsewhere, two men that Tony can't even compare to. In both the looks and brains category, Nick is from Texas and is brilliant when he needs to be and Warrick grew up in Vegas and knows what to say and when. A 5'11" workaholic who needs to learn to let people in more often and not to run away from his pathetic problems whilst chasing others. But he is a great friend to have."

"Here we are," he lead them into a meeting room where a man was already standing.

"Gibbs," the man acknowledged the man with a nod.

"Catherine Willows Director Tom Morrow," Gibbs introduced and then walked towards the back of the room. Tony and McGee went to take seats. The Director followed Gibbs while Catherine went to the front and opened her briefcase. Kate walked up to her.

"What is rule one?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't sleep with the ex-husband," she stated simply and pulled out a couple folders. Placing her coffee down she looked at Kate. "What do you really want to ask me?"

"Um ... what do you think of Gibbs," she asked softly and yet nervously.

"I hardly know him," Catherine turned and walked over to where Gibbs was. Kate went over to Tony and McGee and quickly filled them in. "Look I'm not interested in getting to know each one of you," she informed the two men who both looked at her. Tom was smiling slightly. "All I care about is finding Aimee Armstrong and putting a murder behind bars."

"Aimee Armstrong is missing," Gibbs asked. "Do you have evidence to prove that?"

"Seeing how her father is the victim and he was found alone in a hotel room yes. Greg is still processing our DNA evidence. The Vics is Major Armstrong, she forced back laughter and a smile. "Now he has to compare that to all six swabs of DNA we collected at the scene," behind her the other three were listening closely. "Jacqui confirmed Greg's DNA match with the Vics fingerprints and is now comparing his prints to the 17 prints and one hand print found at the scene. Bobby is having fun with the service weapon we found.'  
'The samples of DNA come from," the three files she had pulled from the briefcase were sitting on the table and not once did she look inside one. "A bloody tee-shirt girl small, the hand print, and the other four are from various parts in the room from the struggle. We also collected a Dora the Explorer book bag, his .9 mm service weapon from the nightstand - hasn't been fire all bullets in magazine. The bloody hand print we found was small, childlike most likely from Aimee Armstrong she probably touched her dad before she was taken. And Dr. Al Robbins is faxing his autopsy report over to Dr. Mallard. COD was blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Most likely due to the lamp on the nightstand, found broken near the body. Robbins found parts of the lamp in the back of his head and sent it to Hodges who is comparing it to our lamp, Grissom could also be doing it but he has bigger things to worry about right now. Time of death was around 7:30."

"You memorized all this," Tony said shocked.

"Yes I also collected most of that evidence, touched the body, took pictures of the scene, and I also read over the case files on the plane here so I knew what we had."

"And what exactly is this Grissom busy with," Tom asked sternly.

"With him ... who knows," she said a bit angrily. Sighing she smiled. "Arguing with the sheriff and Ecklie on weather or not it was a wise choice to send me here most likely."

10:00  
Las Vegas Crime Lab

Grissom made his way back into the building having received two pages about his evidence. Greg had results along with Jacqui and both seemed a bit flustered when he arrived. Cocking and eyebrow he looked at them both. "Why are both of you in the Chem. lab?"

"Alright," Greg placed his hand on his results. "Blood from hand print shirt and lamp are a match to the vic, which was a bit expected. The hair follicle matches a blood sample from the lamp and has seven alleles in common with the Vic. The DNA from the bathroom sink, door handle, and bathroom floor all is a match - all came up in CODIS."

"Of the 17 prints," Jacqui began before he could ask questions. She too placed a hand on her results. "There are 3 unknown, small most likely a child and match that of the hand print. Seven belong to the victim. Another seven are unknown and all match prints in AFIS."

"Good job now tell me who they match," Grissom said getting irritated. "Otherwise they are no good."

"Um ... well," Greg picked up a file and handed it over at the same time Jacqui did. "They don't come with a name but ... there from the same case."

NCIS Meeting Room

Everyone was looking at her confused. She was looking down at the files in front of her and wasn't going to elaborate on her comment. Just as Kate was about to ask what she meant her cell phone began to ring. Quickly receiving it from its clip she answered. "Willows ...if I was skipping town why would I bring my cell phone with me ... Grissom sent me ... well again nights got the good cases ... Ecklie think hard about this. If I was trying to run don't you think I would have brought my child with me ... I'm not that cold Ecklie ..." her face slowly went from annoyance to anger. She was shooting daggers at the wall across from her. "She clawed me ... you are searching in the wrong place ... Ecklie you better hope that I forget that comment by the time I get back to Vegas because my first stop will be at the Sheriffs office," she hung up. Again her phone went off, letting off a laugh she answered.  
"Willows ... Hello Sheriff ... Sheriff assure you that there is a logical explanation for that but right now isn't the time to be discussing it bye," she hung up and sighed.

"Uh ... what's going on," Tom asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she replied. "It pertains to a different case back home. I've told you what I got you tell me what you got."

"Our Vic is your Vics ex-wife, Heather Minn remarried to a Lt. Seth Minn," Gibbs informed. "She was killed by a stab wound to the heart. Ducky can tell you more about the body latter. We found semen on the bed that belongs to Drake Armstrong, there was also fingerprints on the nightstand, headboard, and knife all belonging to Armstrong. Blood in bathroom belongs to Seth Minn, new husband, and a print on the knife belongs to him also. The blood on the knife of course is the Vics. At the moment Abby is working on getting into her computer, it is loaded with passwords. Our suspects were Armstrong and Minn now it seems like only Minn."

"I want to see the body and the crime scene before I do anything else," she informed. "I know I'm here to help you but in order for me to do that I have to look at everything."

"Okay. McGee go help Abby. DiNozzo, Kate go ..." Gibbs began but was interrupted by the ringing of Catherine's cell phone.

"Sorry," she said and pulled the cell phone back out. A large smile played across her face as she answered. "Hey! ... He did now. Aren't you a special little girl ... I'm not sure Grissom is up to a day like that again. He is rather old you know ... hey that is mean ... sweetie I have to get to work but I'll call you later ... Eddie will you put Lindsey back on ... you tried that already and you damn well know it isn't true," she was again getting angry. "I can't control where my cases take me. It is my job that is supporting hers your money is wasted on other things ... it meant nothing ... damn it Eddie put Lindsey back on the phone before I ... hello sweetie ... no mommy isn't angry I was just discussing something with your daddy ... okay I'll call you as soon as I can okay ... love you baby bye," she hung up. Again everyone was looking at her.

"McGee go now," Gibbs said quickly getting back to work. "DiNozzo, Kate I want you to take Catherine's files and go read over them. Look at all the pictures and notes she has and see if you can find something she or someone else may have missed. Catherine we have a body to visit."

A/N: Okay what do you think ... please review I want some reviews. I don't care if you like it or hate it just tell me what ya think. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Catherine entered the morgue behind Gibbs who walked in with his coffee in his hand. "Jethro," a man by the body said looking up. "Hope she isn't number four."

"Ducky meet Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She wants to see our Vic," Gibbs said giving the man a look. Catherine just shuck her head and smiled. Ducky pointed to the body in front of him.

"COD was a stab wound to the heart," she said receiving a nod. "Defensive wounds are the arms," she said.

"Those are old wounds," Ducky said. "We suspected abuse."

"I don't think so," she replied studying one of the feet, which was swollen. "Sprained ankle?"

"Yes. Rather recent."

"Could be a sign of defense or something else," she moved back towards the head and studied the two non fatal wounds to the chest. "Stabbed three times with force and the right hand."

"She is good," Ducky whispered to Gibbs as the two stood back watching. Gibbs smiled slightly. "You like her don't you."

"You should have seen how she turned down DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered back not aware she could hear.

"Abby would like that. Oh that tattoo we found we still haven't figured out what it stands for."

"What tattoo," she looked at them. "Yes I heard every word you said. I have been a CSI for awhile I'm trained to listen carefully."

"Left shoulder blade," Gibbs informed. She lifted the shoulder and studied it.

"Could explain the sprained ankle but I have to see the house first."

"Care to share."

"It's a theory and I'm not sure about it yet. Plus if I'm right ... well let's just say I don't want to be right," she shrugged. "Not much more the body can tell me."

"Actually ... "Ducky studied her then the body."You kind of look like her."

"Cept I'm walking around. And that is a coincidence. Let it get to me the bad guy wins," she shrugged. "Wow I sound just like him now."

"Want to see the scene or talk with Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to be at home with my daughter," she replied. "But I guess talking with Abby is okay." Gibbs nodded and led her from the room. Ducky shuck his head and mutter 'Here comes number four'. When they entered Abby's lab McGee was typing at a computer and Abby was walking around talking out loud. When she saw Gibbs she smiled.

"Gibbs I got nothing for you yet," she looked at Catherine. "You must be Catherine."

"Yeah," she replied turning the music down. 'Just like Greg,' she thought. "So I take it your the one who ran the DNA and prints."

"Yeah," she replied. "Now we are trying to hack into her computer. Damn thing has so many passwords it's a miracle she remembers them all."

"Well ... if my theory is correct she most likely has a sheet of paper listing each and ever single password. But the one you are looking for now would be Aimee," she said simply. McGee typed in the password and it worked. Icons began to appear on the screen.

"I have been working on that for days and you get it in a second. That is not fair!"

"It was rather simple. I mean my password is Lindsey and she is my daughter. A password is normally something of importance to you so the first one to suspect would be Aimee her daughter," she smiled.

"Hey Abby," Kate said entering. Tony right behind her. "We found nothing of importance Gibbs. They are rather through."

"Care to take me to the crime scene?"

-Las Vegas Crime Lab-

"Grissom ... how's this 'case' of yours," Ecklie said entering his office with the sheriff. Grissom lowered the phone having been ready to call Catherine.

"This case going fine," Grissom informed. "In fact I was just about to contact Catherine with an update. Maybe find out how she is doing in DC. How may I help you two because I know you care nothing about out case?"

"I have DNA evidence saying Catherine, Eddie, and our Vic was recently in a fight," Ecklie stated. "The sheriff is here because Catherine rather rudely hung up on him."

"And I wish to know why you sent a suspect in a murder investigation across the country," The sheriff said coldly.

"Well she was the only other person on my case therefore it was most reasonable. And I highly doubt she killed the women in your case. Plus there is no way she could run being surrounded by NCIS agents in DC none the less," he shrugged. "Now if you don't mind I need to contact Catherine."

"Don't let us stop you," Ecklie said not moving to leave the office. Grissim shuck his head and reached for the phone.

-DC Crime Scene-

Catherine stepped out of the car and looked up at the house in front of her. The agents walked off towards the house as she looked around. Her eyes fell onto the neighboring house where two old women and a young lady were gathered on the porch. Walking over to them she caught the agents' attention and they followed. Smiling she recognized one of the old lady's. "Good morning Mrs. Grissom," she signed and spoke. "I didn't know you had a friend in D.C."

"You don't know a lot about me," Mrs. Grissom signed back as the young lady read what she signed to the others. "It is a pleasure to see you again Catherine."

"And to see you," she looked at the other lady. "Did you know the victim?"

"Yes," the women signed. "I watched her sneak out of the house at night and back in the earlier morning. It was rather upsetting."

"Thank you," Catherine nodded and left the porch.

"You don't going to ask anything else," Kate asked surprised.

"There's nothing else to ask. She couldn't have heard anything now could she," she smiled and entered the crime scene. "Plus she told me what I wanted to hear." Kate and Tony entered the kitchen as Gibbs walked around and she headed up the stairs.

Kate looked at Tony. "I think she's hiding something," she said looking around the kitchen.

"Why because she won't tell us about the phone calls," Tony replied shrugging. "I think Gibbs likes her."

"That is freaky," she replied. "One he laughed. I thought he didn't have a good side. I thought everyone was automatically on his bad side."

"No its just no one has figured out how to get on his good side. I think she figured it out though," Tony laughed. "It could be the hair. Or her looks."

"What is it with you and looks," she rolled her eyes. "Really it's what on the inside that counts."

"Please Kate you start drooling if you see a guy that looks good."

"Well I'm not drooling around you does that say anything," she smirked but quickly pulled her gun at hearing two gun shots go off. Tony went for his and each made their way to the stairs. When the reached it they saw Gibbs standing outside the master bedroom with his gun drawn.

"He went out back!" He yelled and they went towards the back door. By the time they got there, there was no one around. Heading back inside they went up the stairs and stopped by Gibbs. All had reholstered there guns and watched as Catherine stood there smiling.

"He didn't get the divorce papers," she said turning from the broken window and showing them the papers in one hand. Lifting her other hand she showed them a pair of high heal shows that looked painful to wear. "Nor did he get these. Thanks Gibbs for shoot at him. Though you didn't hit him."

"Where did you find those," Kate asked shocked.

"Under the mattress. It's where I hide my divorce papers and other things I did not want people to find," she shrugged. "Let's drop these off with Abby while I make a phone call."

Thirty minutes later they were standing around the car outside of the NCIS building. The agents watched as Catherine talked into her phone a few feet away. She hung up and walked over to them. "I know where we need to go," she handed a sheet of paper to Gibbs and the four got into the car. Twenty minutes later the pulled up outside a bar. Before they could get out of the car Catherine's phone rang. "Willows ... oh hey Grissom ... Have you talked to the victim yet. See if she remembers anything or is she not alive ... are you sure ... but he was never caught ... I know you know that but he wasn't caught ... No I can work this plus we don't have time to get someone out here and I found out their victim, Heather Minn, was filing for divorce against her current husband. I think she was having an affair with her ex-husband ... screw you," she hung up. "A couple of our prints and DNA came back to a match of an attempted rape from about twenty years or so ago."

"The victim," Tony asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Me," she replied walking into the bar. They followed and watched as she walked behind the bar and bent down to look through some things.

"Doesn't she need a warrant or the owners permission to do that," Kate asked shocked. The bartender walked towards her.

"Hey no one allowed behind this bar without my permission."

"I got it twenty years ago Tiny," she stood and smiled at him.

"Cat!" He yelled pulling her into a hug. She spotted someone over his shoulder she hadn't expected to see.

"Hey T ... what's Ed doing here? He is supposed to be in Vegas," she whispered as he released her.

"Said he was having girl problems and need to leave Vegas. You lookin' for Ted?"

"Yeah is he here?"

"Yep," he pulled out a key. The agents walked over to her. "Um ... Cat who are they?"

"NCIS," Gibbs said getting ready to flash his badge.

"Don't worry about them Tiny. There okay," she smiled. "There with me." He nodded and unlocked a door. The four walked down the stairs and entered a large room full of more customers. Tony gasped at seeing the half naked women dancing on the stage. There was a squeal and one of the dancers jumped from the stage and ran at them. Kate watched as Tony's eyes followed the women and she narrowed her eyes.

"Cat!" The women yelled hugging Catherine. "Oh my god what are you doin' here? I thought you dumped us."

"Nah girl I just got a new job," she replied. "Ted in."

"Yeah he is in the back ... um ... your not wearing a ring anymore?"

"Nope dumped Eddie a couple years ago," she shrugged. "Caught him in bed with Mel."

"Told ya she had a thing for him."

"Yeah well I don't listen now do I," she smiled. "Oh this is Kate Tony and Gibbs. There with me."

"He don't look like our normal customers," she pointed at Gibbs. Pointing at Tony. "He looks ..."

"Desperate," Kate supplied.

"No I was gonna say something else but that fits too."

"Hey do you know a Heather," Catherine asked shocking the others.

"Yeah. Poor girl twisted her ankle about a week ago. Haven't seen her since. She left with that marine," she whistled. "Damn I would have loved to been in her shoes. Of course I warned her that she needs to be careful because you never know who's sneaking around down here."

"How new is she?"

"A couple months. But she is good. Almost as good as you but no one can top you," she looked at a door. "Oh gotta get back to work Ted is watching."

"Thanks Brittney," Catherine turned and walked towards a door where a man was standing. "Ted I need to ask you some questions."

"Who are they," Ted pointed at the three behind her.

"NCIS agents Ted. Heather was killed a couple days ago," she walked past him and into an office. Looking around she shrugged. "Haven't changed a bit have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Tissues," she pointed at the book of tissues. "Half of them are missing. I take it you evaluated the girls today."

"Yeah ... so."

"Every time you do they start to cry."

"You never did."

"You only told me nice things. Plus it's hard to make me cry," she flopped down in a chair. "Ted do you know if Heather was having an affair with her ex-husband."

"Course she was strawberry," he replied sitting behind his desk. "Reason she danced really. Every time he was here she danced better."

"Has her current husband ever been by here?"

"Yeah. Walked in just after she got off stage. Though she got back on before he left and he kinda left upset. But hey it's in the business. No boyfriend is happy to find there girl stripping for twenty other men who are drunk."

"Well they learn to live. You know she had a daughter right?"

"Yes. Cute kid too. We all went out to eat one night and she came with. Rather smart. I must say we miss you around here."

"Ah well sometimes I miss it too but hey I love the job I have now. Ted ... you remember the attempted rape from twenty years ago?"

"Yeah you were one of the lucky ones. It's a good think I came out there just as he went after you," he sighed.

"Do you remember the customer's name? I recognized his face from other nights but you normally know all the names."

"I remember he was a petty officer ... I think his last name was Minn."

"Oh ..." She looked a bit shocked. "You realize Heather's last name is Minn."

"Yeah ... now I remember because I thought it was rather weird her having the same last name. But you know the case went dry they couldn't find the guy anyways."

"Thanks Ted," she stood. "Oh Ted one more thing ... the night Heather twisted her ankle was her husband here?"

"Yeah he left right after she walked out with her ex. Kept mutter about something."

-Las Vegas Crime Lab-

"Hey Uncle Grissom," Lindsey said flopping down in front of his desk. "Dad left me home alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I got a cab and came here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. But I got to work on a case."

"That's okay I'll watch."

A/N: Okay please review. I like reviews they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kate sat behind her desk Tony across from her at his. Gibbs was at his while Catherine sat in the middle of the floor looking at blood splatter pictures. Pulling out her phone she pressed two.

"Come on pick up ..." she waited a while. "Hey Gris ... yeah you know that blood splatter book I have in my office ... just get it and open up to page seven and eighteen please ... you remember pages in your books why can't I remember pages in mine ... quite being an ass okay ... Gris please I would like to solve this case and get home ..." she sighed frustrated. A small smile spread across her face. "Hey baby ... no I don't know where your daddy went ... I promise I will call him to make sure he picks you up ... really was it all hairy ... yeah did it feel funny," she laughed lightly. "Yes I'm sure I'm not together with your daddy ... now me and Uncle Gil aren't fighting. Why are you asking all these questions ... put him on ... hey can you tell me what the angel for that blood splatter is ... 45 degrees in which direction ... Well I have a picture of a diagonal blood splatter here from the victim and it is slightly confusing ... well the droplets are to large to be from one stab wound ... yeah two other times ... thanks Gris I forgot to calculate that in ... bye." She hung up.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"The cast off from the knife I found," she placed three photos out in certain spots on the ground. "Kate come here for me. Tony you too," she looked at Gibbs smirking. He shuck his head and watched. Moving Kate so she was standing just in front of two photos and one behind her she put Tony in front of her. Grabbing a pen she gave it to Tony. "You're going to kill Kate."

"Oh great," Kate said.

"You know you're having fun," Tony smiled.

"Now the first stab wound would have had been to her right abdomen because blood drops are smaller then the others," she pointed to a spot on Kate's side and Tony pretended to stab her with the pen and pulled it back. "See," pointing down at the picture she smiled. "The blood that got on the knife dropped to the ground showing us where he was. The same with the second stab wound but the blood drops were thicker," she pointed to a spot on Kate's left and Tony stabbed her again. "I believe that she then fell backwards onto the bed holding both her wounds," she helped Kate fall backwards. "Now Tony, the killer, would have straddled Kate," she watched as Kate's eyes widened and Tony sat on her. "Then stabbed her in the heart," Gibbs tried to hide his smile as Tony put the pen on Kate's heart. "Then pulled it out to the right at a forty-five degree angel leaving a diagonal cast off and slightly large and thicker spots."

"That is so cool," Tony said still sitting on Kate.

"I love blood," she smiled and walked over to Gibbs as Kate pushed Tony off her. He gave her a twenty dollar bill. "Told you I could get that to happen."

"You're good," Gibbs said smiling.

"Hey someone needs to help them realize their feelings plus I'm bored and I learned something," she smiled sitting on the end of his desk.

"And what is that?"

"That she was originally standing up when attacked. I think it all started in the living room. He saw her leave with the ex went home and waited. When she got home he began to yell at her and soon it escalated to violence. She ran for the bedroom but something changed, some how she pissed him off enough for him to get the knife. He stabbed her twice in front of the bed and she fell backwards. The stab wound to the heart was just a bonus," she paused. "I don't think he originally planned to kill her but make her scared. Make her ... threatened by him. It is possible they have acted this way before."

-Las Vegas-

"Uncle Gil ... I'm hungry," Lindsey pouted. Grissom smiled and stood up. Grabbing her hand he led her from his office and out of the building. Reaching his car he was surprised to find a girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes. She was looking around nervously and when Grissom stepped closer she pointed to her ears. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Grissom knelt down in front of her. "What is your name?"

"I can't hear you," she cried softly. He nodded and began to sign to her. Eyes widening she smiled. "Aimee Armstrong."

"Lindsey get your phone," he ordered. "Lindsey ... Lindsey," turning he saw a man pointing a gun at Lindsey's head.

"Get in the car," he ordered. "Put Aimee in the back and buckle her up first," he snapped. "Want the kid to die."

"Alright," Grissom said opening the back door. Helping Aimee in he buckled her up. Climbing into the front seat he watched as the man walked around the car and put Lindsey in the back by Aimee. 'Basterd took my gun,' he thought to himself recognize the gun as his. He watched as he climbed in the front started up the Denali and speed from the parking lot and off to the desert.

-Washington D.C.-

"You suspect abuse previously in the house," Kate asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Well I went and talked to Ducky when we got back and he told me x-rays showed previous injuries. Either abuse or she had some bad luck," she shrugged. Her pager went off and she frowned. "Why is he paging me is he expecting me to magically show up at the lab." Pulling her phone she dialed a number. "Sanders why in the hell did you page me ... oh god ... um who is working it ... damn it Greg answer the question ... put Warrick on ... hey Rick remove Sara from the case ... she is to emotionally involved ... yeah like I will ever let that happen ... put Nicky on it ... I know but Sara has feelings for him and we can't risk her emotions getting in the way ... thanks where did it happen ... how in the hell did he do it ... what," she stood from Gibbs desk. "Are you sure ... alright this has just changed this guy has killed two people so far ... yeah he is our suspect ... no, no all of you have to work the case ... tell Ecklie to call me if he has any problems ... hey Rick please call when ever you find something ... I hope so ... yeah I'll be fine here don't worry ... thanks bye," she hung up. "Grissom has been kidnapped."

"How," Kate asked.

"Minn used Aimee as bate. The problem is ... my daughter was taken also. It shows he threaten Grissom with killing Lindsey on the security tape they got. Apparently Aimee was placed in that spot thirty minutes before Grissom even left the building."

"Wow," Kate gasped slightly. "We have run cold here hope they get something."

"We got the computer," she said pulling her cell phone out again. Dialing a number she waited. Getting no reply she hung up. "He will die if I get my hands on him."

"Um ... you okay," Tony asked stepping back slightly. One of the receptionists walked up to Catherine.

"Um ... Ms. Willows there is a man here saying that you have some business to discuss," she said then left.

"Um ... okay," Catherine looked a bit confused. Everyone followed as she made her way to reception. Nearly running into her when she stopped mid-step Tony placed his hands in front of him to keep balance lightly touching her hip. "What in sams hell are you doing here!"

"Come on is that anyway to great me," Eddie Willows spoke slurring slightly. He stumbled over to her obviously drunk. "Give me a kiss baby," he went to touch her cheek but she lifted her hand and pushed his arm aside.

"Eddie what in the hell are you doing here?" She snapped again. "And I won't be giving you a kiss ever."

"Really ... you seemed to enjoy pretty well the other night," he smiled at her. "Sure you don't want to do it again."

"Eddie come with me," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off towards the interrogation rooms. The others followed and were quickly joined by Abby, McGee, and Ducky all who had seen the conversation a little ways away. Entering the observation room they saw Catherine standing by the door and Eddie sitting at the table. "Basterd."

"What," he stood getting angry.

"You leave Lindsey at your house alone so that she has to call a cab to get to the lab so she could feel safe! What just so you could come here to get drunk or is there another reason."

"Slimy bitch," he walked over to her. "What did the little tramp tell you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Linds like that," She went to smack him but he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back against the door. Grabbing her other arm he slammed it against the door. "Let go of me!"

"Not till you apologize ... or I have a little fun," he smirked and moved his head in.

"Let go," she brought her knee up. He moaned in pain and bent down grabbing his crotch.

"Bitch," he wheezed out.

"No Eddie you got it backwards. Care to explain why you left Lindsey home alone? Or why you refuse to even let Ecklie talk to her when she is our only alibi!"

"I don't need a stinkin' alibi," he snapped standing to his full height. She walked around him and to the other side of the table.

"Ed we are suspects in murders!"

"What," Kate said shocked. "Wow ... not what I was expecting but ... how?"

"Shush," Tony said.

"But we aren't the murders," he shrugged. "Plus not like I haven't been in trouble before. You remember that case. Worked it well didn't you. Though I'm sure you got Grissom to do some things for you."

"Still going on about Grissom aren't you. Well sorry to disappoint you but me and Grissom aren't, never were, and never will be in a relationship. Oh and neither were me and Nick or Warrick or any other guy you want to say I slept with while we were married. If you're forgetting it was you who had the affair and blew the marriage down the drain."

"Least I am not flirting with a guy I will never see again," he spoke walking towards her.

"Least I don't bring hookers into my house when Lindsey is just down the hall. Oh or even ... "she closed her eyes as Eddie's fingers lightly come to the side of her face."Eddie stop."

"Oh come on I know you like it," he whispered into his ear stepping closer to her so her back was against the wall. Placing his other hand on her hip he smiled. "Let me make you moan."

"Eddie your drunk," she pushed him away. He came at her again this time with more force. When he began kissing her she pushed him harder so he slammed into the table and fell to the ground. "I said no!"

"You forgot who is in charge here," he snapped coming to his feet and going at her again. This time he grabbed her arm and she winced in pain. "Does that hurt?"

"Eddie ... please ..." she closed her eyes as his grip become tighter. "Ed ... let go of me."

"Not till you tell me weather or not this hurts," he tightened her grip again.

"Yes Eddie it hurts please let go of me now," she relaxed slightly when he released her. "How's your face?"

"Fine," he said and her hand came hard across his facing hitting the bruise that she had caused before.

"Does that hurt," she snapped. "What are you stupid? You knew I had a bruise there. Of course it's going to ..." she stopped talking her air being cut off by his hand coming around her neck. Both her hands went to his wrist trying to pull him off as he easily lifted her feet off the ground.

"You are going to pay for that," he snapped going to tighten his grip but she reached out and clawed him across the face and he dropped her to the ground.

"Ed ... I'm sorry okay," she wheezed out as he went at her again. "Ed ... please ..." again his hand was at her throat but this time his other hand held her wrists. "Ed ... Lindsey ... missing ..." she said trying to breathe. He dropped her to the floor and fell back into the chair. When she looked up at him she saw Gibbs standing in the doorway his gun drawn. The others where behind him. "Ed ... she was taken earlier."

"Oh god ... but ... how ... I thought ... oh god," he said.

"The suspect in my case took Grissom. She had gone to Grissom when you left. She was there ... he ... Eddie we are working to get her back."

"If she isn't dead yet," he snapped his anger coming back. He rushed at her and went to hit her. "How could you let this happen?"

"Eddie," she pleaded as he punched her. Gibbs and Tony were quickly in the room. Gibbs pulled Eddie off and slammed him into the wall while Tony stayed by Catherine's side.

"You okay," Kate asked.

"Yeah ... nothing I can't handle," she rolled her eyes and came to her feet. Walking up behind Gibbs she looked Eddie in the eye. "Eddie stop trying to find someone else to blame for your mistakes. Though it isn't really your fault she had to go to Grissom you were probably drunk at the time and not thinking. But I swear we will get her back," she watched as Gibbs slightly released him. "And the other night meant nothing. So forget it ... I have."

"That's why you used it against Grissom. Rule one huh? Nice little rule you two made up. I looked at the date on the page. Didn't take long for you to make that rule? Seems you aren't that good at following it."

"It happened once Eddie and I swear it will never happen again."

"I know you still love me," he snapped. "I see it in your eyes."

"Yeah I do still love you. The you I first meet. I don't love this you," she pointed to the bruise beginning to form around her eye. "The one that gets jealous when I look at a guy or even talk to one. The one who forces me to take a line of cocaine and then says I need to stop doing coke. The one who comes to work and degrades me in front of everyone. The one who beats me until I'm unconscious on the ground. The one who manipulates me into things I wouldn't normally do," she walked off to the door. "Like breaking rule one."

A/N Okay. What do you think? You like? You hate? Please review. They make me really happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay I know it's been a long wait but I have been trying to think of where to go with this. Well here I go with the story please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter Six:

Catherine was leaning against the wall just outside the interrogation room; Tony and Gibbs were still in there to keep Eddie from going out after her which he had tried three times already to do. Abby and Kate were standing near here with Ducky and McGee standing on the other side of the hall watching. Her eyes were closed with her hands placed over them. It was taking all her effort to keep from going in there and beating the crap out of Eddie's drunken ass. Kate's hand softly touching her arm made her wince slightly in fear.

"Sorry," Kate said hand retreating. Catherine's hands lowered and she sighed.

"Not your fault I'm bruised all over," she replied. "Miracle what make-up can do huh?"

"Yeah," Abby said smiling slightly. "If you want I can go in there and give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "Not like he would learn. Trust me I tried."

"Ducky," Gibbs said exiting. "Take a look at her injuries."

"I don't need a doctor, no offense Ducky but I'm fine," she snapped. Tony walked out with a handcuffed Eddie.

"Catherine tells them to let me out of these things," he begged. She was silent for a moment. Just as she was about to speak her cell phone went off.

"Wi ... Catherine," she said. "Of course you can't find him Sara ... I've spoken with him don't worry ... none of your goddamn business ... sorry Warrick that it was still Sara ...Now that is interesting. It would explain how he got to Vegas ... we have a computer here that has some passwords on it that need to be cracked ... I'm fine Warrick stop acting like Grissom ... I know sorry but don't worry about me I dealt with it then ... Let's just say he blames me ... go figure huh ... yeah," she sounded a bit different when she said that. Eddie had decided at that moment to lunge at her again and she dropped the phone in surprise.

Warrick's voice could be heard as Eddie was subdued again; surprisingly he was able to fight even in cuffs. When all was calm again, Eddie now handcuffed to Tony who was rather upset, Gibbs spoke. "You okay Catherine?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me," she replied bending to pick up the phone. "Sorry about that Warrick ... Eddie has attitude problems ... I'm fine ... seriously I'm fine ... no I'm not lying ... Warrick if you ask me if I'm okay again I will ... a couple bruises ... I don't need a doctor ... your not going to let this rest are you ... don't even ... fine I'll see a stupid doctor bye," she hung up.

"Come on I hardly touched you," Eddie said looking at her. "You don't need to bother some doctor."

"Not like I didn't before," she replied. Again he went at her but thanks to Tony he just got pulled backwards, Tony though was cursing slightly. Kate smirked a bit with Abby. McGee was the only one who noticed she had walked off down the hall and turned the corner. After gaining the others attention they went after her. They found her sitting in Abby's lab in front of the computer. She had successfully gotten past all the passwords upsetting Abby. "Greg told Warrick how to do it a couple years back for a case. I'll show you how later," she opened the email section and found plenty from the ex-husband.

"So she was cheating with the ex," Gibbs said. "Interesting."

"Not really," she shrugged. "What's interesting is when the husband is cheating on the wife with the ex-husband."

"That's just wrong," Tony said watching as she opened each email and read them. Some were rather romantic and others were just to inform her of certain events in his life. One particular one caught her attention, Kate read it aloud.

"Heather it isn't safe for you anymore," she read. The date was the day before her death. "Ted told me he saw Seth watching you. Please baby just leave him already. I'm being restationed and you'll be safe with me. It sickens me to see how he treats you. Aimee says hi by the way and agrees with me also. I know I sound stupid but I just worry about you. I don't trust him at all."

"Drake," Catherine said reading the returned message right underneath it. "Maybe you don't trust him because I cheated on you with him. Come on he doesn't know I'm seeing you. It's not like he will kill me or anything ..."

"To late," Tony said receiving a smack in the head from Gibbs. Eddie smirked slightly.

"I like you," Eddie said looking at Gibbs.

"You won't if I put a bullet through your skull," Gibbs replied receiving some looks.

"Not in my lab you won't," Abby said.

"Every shut up," Catherine ordered.

"Make us," Eddie said though everyone had fallen silent. She glared at him.

"Especially you," she snapped and went back to looking at the scene. "Were was I ... oh yes. It's not like he will kill me or anything plus a couple bruises is nothing. Drake leaving him would break his heart and I can't do that. I love you but I can't hurt him. I'm sorry."

"Damn that had to suck," Kate whispered. Scrolling Catherine continued with the return message.

"Heather Seth has anger problems. He knows you're cheating and he is upset even more now. It was easier on me because he was your best friend for along time ..."

"Hey look something she has in common with you Cath. Cheating on her husband with her best friend," Eddie said interrupting. She ignored him and continued.

"But this is different. If you don't leave you will surely be killed. I'm coming by to drop of Aimee bye," the email ended and she exited out of it. Pulling up another she frowned; it was from two days after her death. Opening it she realized who it was from Brittney.

"Hey it's Brit," Eddie said.

"Shut it Ed," she ordered and began to read out loud. "Hey Heather just wanted to remind you Ted is pulling that surprised evaluation on everyone. Don't worry though he always treats the new girls softer then the others. Plus with how much you remind him of Cat he can't say anything bad about you. Not like he could about her, though that could be because they dated a couple times then again no one but me knows that ... Opps," Catherine exited the window.

"I knew you were bouncing him," Eddie said. Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head and he finally shut up. Tony laughed and he too got hit in the head.

"So it confirms them not knowing she was dead," Kate said to pull the attention from Catherine. Sadly though her phone began to ring and she groaned.

"Seriously I think I'm going to chuck this thing as soon as possible," she snapped answering it. "Willows ... Greggo thanks for those codes they really worked ... yep we were reading her emails ... nope sorry man ... ha-ha funny ... he did ... thanks for informing me of that. Now I know not to answer my phone again ... thanks for the confidence Greg ... really," she sat up straighter. "Are you sure ... damn it Greg just answer the question ... Did Grissom read it? ... Send it to me bye," she hung up and spun the chair over to Abby's computer. Quickly pulling up yahoo she longed onto her email address just as mail came in. Opening it all were surprised to see photo's of people.

"Hey that's your street," Eddie said walking closer to the screen, Tony following. He pointed at a figure running around. "And that's Linds."

"Yeah," She replied pointed at someone on the porch. "That is me," she scrolled down showing a picture of the front of the lab. Catherine stood outside talking with Eddie; Lindsey sat in a bench a couple feet away.

"Who sent these?" Gibbs asked.

"Minn sent them to Grissom but Grissom doesn't read his mail often. Greg sent them to me," she continued to scroll down. When she got to pictures of Ecklie's Vic leaving her house following pics of her, Eddie, and Lindsey for the rest of the day she cringed slightly. Eddie smirked slightly behind her.

"Lindsey was so happy to have all three of us together again," he said right behind her.

"Don't even think of using her against me Ed," she snapped scrolling down. The pictures of her went slowly to pictures of Grissom. Saving the message for further investigation she saw she had another message. Confused at Grissom sending her mail she opened it. Abby turned on the big screen so everyone wouldn't be looking over her shoulder as words appeared.

"Hello Kitty," a voice said exactly what the words did. "I know you love challenges so here it is. Find them in time and they won't go kaboom. Just so you can see how much time you got here you go," a button appeared on the screen saying click here. She did and a footage appeared of a room with two little girls sitting in it. One was Lindsey and Kate confirmed the other was Aimee. On the bottom of the screen a counter was countering down from 24 hours. Since they could hear someone crying they knew it had sound.

"We'll be okay," Lindsey said pulling Aimee into her arms. "Everything will be okay. I promise. My mommy will find us. She is smart."

"Can't hear," Aimee cried as the door banged open. Grissom was thrown in bleeding slightly. Catherine gasped at the injured man she knew to be strong. Eddie rolled his eyes slightly at her outburst.

"Hush kid," Minn snapped at Aimee getting more crying. Grissom stood grimacing in pain.

"Leave her be Minn," he snapped.

"Shut up Dr. Grissom. You're just here so Kitty could have a challenge. While you're at it here," he dropped a large envelope on the floor and then left. Grissom walked over to it and opened it pulling out photos.

"What is it Uncle Grissom?" Lindsey asked making Eddie slightly angry. Catherine smiled slightly but the look on Grissom's face brought back s a fear she thought she would never have again.

"It's a photo Butterfly," Grissom said gulping as he turned it over.

"Of?"

"C ... Catherine," he whispered. Lindsey stood releasing Aimee and walked over taking the photo from him. She looked upset. "Why is she all bruised? When is it dated," she turned it over and looked up at Grissom. "This is when I was two years old."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Uncle Grissom why is she bruised," she asked. When he didn't answer she read the long paragraph on the back. She had tears in her eyes. "Kitty is my mommy?"

"Yeah," Grissom confirmed. "Linds are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering why mommy is all bruised," she had taken the other photos and began to go through them. One caught her attention. "Uncle Grissom who is that?"

"He took pictures," he took the photo from her. "He took photos of the scene!"

"Can't hear," Aimee said gaining his attention. He turned and began to sign to her. Catherine whispered everything he signed.

"Hey Aimee," she whispered everyone looking at her. "You're safe now don't worry," Aimee began to sign this time Gibbs spoke.

"Your hurt," he spoke watching the scene.

"Don't worry about me. My friend will get us out of here soon," Catherine smiled at that. 'He still considers me his friend,' she thought.

"Who is your friend," Gibbs said looking over at the computer screen and her.

"Her name is Catherine Willows," She spoke louder smiling. "Lindsey's mother."

"Uncle Grissom," Lindsey interrupted. "Why can't she hear?"

Grissom signed that to the girl who spoke the answer. "My hearing goes out every now and then because of otosclerosis," she shrugged. "I can hear now."

"Oh," Lindsey said. Catherine and Grissom though shared the same curious face.

"Hereditary?" Grissom asked. She shuck her head.

"Random," she shrugged. "Mommy says her grandpa had it so it could be from him but I don't care. I was supposed to go in and get it fixed a couple days ago but Mr. Seth killed mommy and daddy and now NCIS is looking for him along with your people. How did you learn sign language?"

"I to had that disease," he replied sitting down on the bed in the room. Lindsey climbed up next to him and Aimee walked over. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped one arm around Lindsey pulling her close to him. His face showed the pain he was in. "I got it fixed. How bout when we get out of here I go to get that fixed for you?"

"Only if you're friend finds us. Mr. Seth told me he wants her too badly."

"Just what I need a psychopath who wants me," she looked at Eddie. "Hey look I already have that." Tony smirked slightly. Catherine though stood and left the room. Gibbs followed after her so Kate and Tony went also. When they found them they were standing in the morgue alone.

"How's your throat," Gibbs asked making the others pause in there path inside. Both were facing away from the door.

"I'm fine. Just can't stand to see my daughter on that screen," she shrugged.

"Neither would I if I had one," he replied. "Eddie being around probably doesn't help any does it?"

"Eddie being around is never a good thing," she laughed. "God you don't know how much I used to always want him around. When we first got married Grissom used to let me leave early because I would always ask to go. I loved him so much but he become abusive and then I was hiding in my work. Never helped."

"Why," he asked stepping closer to her.

"Well most of my cases were with Grissom and he would drive me home sometimes pissing off Eddie. Accused me of working late to be with him. Accused me of sleeping with the bosses to get my job. Accused me of a lot more to and when I denied it he beat me even worse. Go figure when I tell him I'm pregnant he accuses the child of being Grissoms."

"That's a low blow," He was about to touch her when she turned around tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No the low blow is when I find him with Mel in our bed and he tells me it wasn't what it looked like. The low blow is when he sends CFS at me because I'm successful in my job and he can't hold his job together. Or when he uses my own daughter against me. What's also a low blow is the fact that sometimes I do wish that Grissom was Lindsey's father but then I remember how happy Eddie was when he first held her. It made me happy to see him happy." Her phone went off and she answered it. "Willows ... Minn?"

All ears perked up especially Eddie's who walked through the door and towards her. She was shocked to see him standing there but something be said on the other line pulled her attention back. "You've done your homework Minn ... Why don't you tell me where you are so we can talk ..." her face contorted into fear as she turned around. They could hear his laughter on the other end and then him asking a question they couldn't make out. Her eyes though fell on Eddie. "You tell me ... I guess you haven't done your homework ... Let me guess you've hacked into the security system here ..." tears formed in her eyes again and a hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Don't you dare touch her," she said moving her hand. "You lay a single hand on my baby and I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." At that Eddie grabbed the phone.

"You touch my daughter with you slimy little hands and I will personally be the one to give you that slow painful death she just promised you," he snapped. She went to take the phone but Eddie stopped her by speaking again. "Who the hell do you think I am Martin Luther King Jr. of course I'm her ex ... you can beat Grissom all you want touch Lindsey and I will kill you ... fuck the law ..." Catherine snatched the phone.

"Hurt Grissom and I will kill you. Hurt Lindsey and I will kill you. Hurt Aimee and I will kill you also ... goodbye," she hung up. "How dare you say he can beat Grissom?"

"Don't like him," Eddie shrugged. "Plus I can't right now. Who else could I beat?" He looked around the room. "Lot of pent up anger in me."

"Eddie," she stepped forward looking him straight in the eyes. "You don't know pent up anger yet. Your anger is nothing compared to mine so if you think of threatening anyone in here or even doing one tiny thing that can piss me off thing twice because I would love to beat the shit out of you. I'm sure they wouldn't even bother to stop me until you are half dead. Do you understand?"

"You don't have the guts," he replied stepping forward. Tony tried to pull him back but just ended up hurting his wrist. Gibbs tossed him the keys and he uncuffed his cuff going to completely cuff Eddie but Eddie pulled the cuffs from his grasp.

"Try me," She snapped back. Tony went to cuff him but Eddie threw him backwards into Kate who nearly fell to the ground and would have if Tony had spun around and caught her at the last minute. Gibbs pulled his gun aiming it at Eddie who didn't even notice. Catherine grabbed the cuff and cuffed it to herself shocking the others. "Now you're under my control."

"Please you couldn't pull me ..." he was surprised to see the strength she had to actually pull him off towards the door. The others followed, Kate and Tony holding hands unknowingly.

A/N Okay what do you think? Please please please please please please please review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know it has been awhile since I last updated but I have been very busy with school and then planning a trip I went on last weekend. Anyways I know you just care about reading the story and not what is going on with me so here you go hope you like and please review I like to read others opinions.

Chapter Eight:

She was leaning next to Gibbs at his desk, Eddie standing behind her holding her arm up slightly. They three were the only ones within the area at the moment. Tony and Kate had gone to get lunch while McGee and Abby were busy trying to enhance a window found on the screen they were being sent. She and Gibbs had pulled up the email on his computer so they could watch without the enhancement.

"Catherine you realize that if he is watching us ..." Gibbs began looking up at her.

"Then he could easily change location if we find him," she finished smiling. Her smile made him smile and Eddie roll his eyes. "He wants me to be challenged so if I do find them then he will let me come. At least I think so, with a criminal you never know. But I think that he wants me now so he will wait till I arrive. But your right he could easily change location all I care about is that," she pointed at the timer now reading twenty three hours. Lindsey's voice stopped his reply.

"Uncle Grissom you never told me why she was bruised?" She asked picking up the photo of a bruised Catherine. She studied it for awhile then looked back at him. "Is that baby me?"

"Yeah," he replied holding the sleeping Aimee.

"Where are we?"

"My old town house," he whispered looking at the photo. "That's when you were leaving."

"Why? Did mommy get hurt at work?"

"No ... no she didn't," he looked to the ground then back at Lindsey. "Lindsey has your parents ever told you why they divorced?"

"Mommy stays away from the topic and dad says moms a drama queen and that she cheated on him with you. I know that's a lie because your aren't like that Uncle Grissom and neither is mommy."

"Catherine is not a drama queen," he nearly yelled. Catherine smiled slightly but what Grissom said next made her smile vanished. "Lindsey your parents divorced for many reasons. This being one of them."

"Dad abused her didn't he," she looked to the ground. "I heard them argue sometimes but never thought it was worse then that. Uncle Grissom ... is ... will ... what if mommy doesn't save us in time?"

"I'll find you baby," She whispered softly. "I'll find you baby don't you worry." She stood and walked away from the desk pulling Eddie behind her. They entered the elevator leaving Gibbs behind and confused. Gibbs decided to go check on Abby and leave Catherine alone for awhile, or as alone as she could get.

Exiting the building she made a path to the corvette Grissom rented her. When she got there she nearly fell to her knees in angry and sadness. All she wanted to do was cry but wouldn't since Eddie was watching. Opening the door she climbed in sitting in the drivers' seat, Eddie having to bend at the knees to be more comfortable. Reaching over she picked up the single rose Grissom sent her. A single drop of moisture fell onto a petal followed slowly by more. Neither noticed Tony and Kate pulling up two spaces away.

"You'll find her," Eddie reassured wiping her tears away. She looked at him and bruised his hand away.

"Don't touch me Ed," she mumbled.

"Kind of hard when I'm cuffed to you," he replied. His cuffed hand gripped around hers. "Catherine I know you'll find her."

"You blame me for losing her and now you tell me I can find her," she snapped prying his hand off hers. His other hand just clasped around her and she looked down at them. "Eddie if I don't find her I won't be able to live with myself. All the hope she has is in me finding her and if I don't then ... then all three die. Eddie this is my fault."

"You're rather confusing you know. First you're angry at me then you're confiding in me," he smirked at the glare she gave him. "That's the Catherine I know. Now aim that anger at finding him and killing him. Or allowing me to kill him which ever suits you."

"I will personally kill him if given the chance and within the law," her glare turned soft and she smiled slightly. "I promise I'll find her Eddie."

"I know you will. But sitting out here isn't helping," he stood pulling her to her feet. She smiled slightly but then frowned.

"I thought I was in charge?"

"You are I just always take that control back," he shrugged. Rolling her eyes she shut the door. "Grissom rent this for you?"

"Eddie ..." she stressed his name out. Letting out a deep sigh she started walking off. A Denali pulling up made her turn around and look. It parked right between Tony's and her car. The drivers' door opened and out stepped Warrick. From the passenger seat was Greg and the back was Nick, Sara, who was sadly followed by Ecklie.

"Damn Cat who got you this," Greg said looking at her corvette. "Who ever it was I want there number."

"What are you guys ... never mind why is Greg here?"

"Thought he could help out some," Warrick shrugged. "Plus he missed mommy."

"I did not." He defended. Getting a look from Catherine he looked rather sheepish. "Okay I did miss you ... a lot. Sorry but Ecklie is ... right behind me."

"So I saw," she replied. "Come on I'll introduce you to the Agents."

"Mommy?" Tony asked walking up to her. Kate stood on the side of him with the CSIs, Greg, and Ecklie behind them. "Man Kate can you imagine calling Gibbs daddy?"

"That is a scary thought," Kate replied.

"They just love me a lot," she smirked slightly. "Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg this is Kate and Tony. Tony what did ya get me to eat?"

"Lets see here, hey look nothing," after receiving a glare he smiled. "I got you a nice cup of coffee which Kate is currently holding and a nice club sandwitch."

"Coffee," she took the coffee smiling and sipping it. "That is so good."

"Lay off the caffeine Cat," Warrick warned.

"Can it Rick," she snapped sipping more. "Ecklie I take it you are here to ... what exactly?"

"Well seeing how I had two suspects up and disappear on me and then those two suspects daughter go missing along with a CSI I believe it was important for me to come."

"The director sent him in other words," Nick simplified it.

"Go figure," she rolled her eyes pressing the up button on the elevator. All was silent then the ding sounded and all stepped off. Walking down a hall they entered a lab and Greg began looking around. "Guys this is Gibbs Abby and McGee along with Ducky," she eyed the doctor suspiciously. "Greg why don't you help Abby and McGee. Tony you and Kate take the others and bring them up to speed on the case they just got it not long ago."

"Catherine," Ducky smiled walking over to her. "You like to boss people around don't you?"

"As long is its okay with my bosses. Gibbs you don't mind?"

"One less thing for me to worry about," he shrugged. The others had left and now the five were walking back down the hall. He looked at Ecklie. "I take it this is Conrad Ecklie?"

"How'd you guess," she replied sarcastically.

"Do they know you are a suspect in an on-going murder investigation?" Ecklie asked her.

"We know that and we know she is innocent," Gibbs informed.

"I believe you already caught the guy Ecklie just haven't noticed it," She interrupted before they could begin arguing.

"Oh really and who would that be?"

"The ex-husband," she informed. "Or is the present husband Eddie?"

"Present."

"Another affair for you," she replied coldly. That just angered him and he grabbed her by the wrist slamming her against the wall.

"Don't get smart with me Cat when you're cuffed to me," he whispered in her face. "Just remember I can snap you in two anytime I want."

"And remember that were not alone next time," she responded as Gibbs pulled him off her. "Ecklie you need to follow the evidence more."

"I did," he informed. "His car filled with both your prints. You're DNA and his under her nails. The fact you hated her because she was one of those Eddie cheated on you with. And the fact that there was a witness who placed her at your house hours before she was killed."

"She came over and we got in a ... fight you could say. In no way did I harm her though. She threatened Lindsey and being her mother I protected her. Eddie protected the both of us. Explaining our DNA. Of course his car would have his prints and mine from when I got to get Lindsey or my car breaks down. There are times when me and him do end up getting along you know."

"Who would have guess," he responded coldly. "From what I over hear you telling Grissom he is the cause of all your problems."

"Eves dropping Ecklie?"

"Making sure a supervisor is not having a relationship with one of his subordinates." That stopped her mid step and she spun to face him causing Eddie to spin around with her.

"Me and Grissom are not in a relationship and never will be as a matter of fact. So get your head out of your ass and begin doing your real job and worrying about your shift not his. Let the Director worry about that," she stormed off dragging Eddie behind her. Gibbs followed smirking slightly.

-Some place-

Lindsey was silent for awhile. Aimee sat next to her sleeping. Grissom had fallen unconscious from the beating he received earlier. Things were not looking good and she was worried. The door creeping open made her jump to her feet. Minn entering made her step back slightly but he just smiled.

"I think you would like to see something," he motioned to the door for her to follow. Her eyes traveled to the others and he just smiled. "They will be fine now come," he ordered. She obeyed and he led her down three sets of stairs and into a large room. Sitting in the chair he indicated she looked at the screen in front of her. At the moment it was her mom and dad alone in an interrogation room. He dad seemed to be cuffed to her mom and she looked slightly confused. Her mother was also bruised and she wanted to cry.

Catherine pulled a key out and released the cuffs. "See you trust me now or are there people listening."

"Our daughter is missing and all your worrying about is cuffs?"

"Of course not. I'm confident you will find her."

"I'm not!" She yelled glaring at him. Lindsey was shocked to hear that. "And it wouldn't only be me finding her if we do. Nearly everyone in this building is on this case at this moment and all Minn cares about is me. All he wants his me. For all I know those footages could just be fake. Taken long ago to be sent now."

"Giving up on Lindsey?"

"On myself," she walked to the door. "Stay here."

"You not going to leave me here out of the loop."

"Find Eddie follow me but I swear if you say one word I will put you behind bars for ... for something," she snapped. Her chair was spun over to another monitor where her mother and Eddie were standing in an elevator.

"Lindsey was so happy we were together."

"Stop it Eddie," she snapped. "Just stop."

"Catherine we can do it for her."

"Don't you use her against me. I told you once and I'll tell you again it was nothing. It was one large mistake to ... to sleep with you again."

"At least you admit to it," he smirked at her.

"Why are you showing me this and how are you getting it," Lindsey asked looking up at him.

"Don't you want to know what is going on with your mother and father? That you had been right in a since. They were back together if for a short moment."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Kitty needs a challenge."

"Her name is Catherine not Kitty."

"When she danced it was Kitty. At least for me it was. Everyone else referred to her as Cat. But for me she will always be Kitty Cat."

"She is not a dancer and she is Catherine not Kitty!" She yelled running from the room and back towards Grissom.

-NCIS-

Catherine sat at Gibbs desk alone watching and waiting for Lindsey to reappear. Eddie was at Tony's desk spinning in circles on the chair. Nick, Warrick, and Sara were all sitting over by the windows reviewing evidence and photos. She sat up straighter when Lindsey ran into the room followed shortly my Minn. They all heard the screaming as Lindsey was pulled back.

"Listen to me kid. You have to know what your parents do," Minn whispered cruelly to her. "What Kitty does."

"Its Catherine," she yelled kicking him in the shin. He released her and she rushed over to Grissom. "Uncle Grissom wake up!"

Grissom let out a soft moan but didn't wake. Minn grabbed Lindsey and flung her across the room. "Why must you be like your mother so much? I promised myself I wouldn't harm you. So stop making me want you like I do her!"

"Oh god," Catherine whispered as Minn went towards Lindsey again. Everyone had gathered at behind her watching. Lindsey's foot made contact straight between his legs. He groaned slightly then smacked her across the face. Catherine gasped her hand flying to her mouth as Minn threw her to the ground and then left her there slightly unconscious.

A/N Okay what do you think. Please please review I really like hearing your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hope you like this please review

Chapter Nine

Catherine was alone again. No one had been able to move her away from the screen. Eddie sat watching her but the closest person to her at the moment was Gibbs. The others were going through evidence and journals or diaries or whatever they could find to figure anything out. She bit back the tears as she watched Lindsey finally rise to her feet. Minn had just entered and was walking towards Aimee this time.

Lindsey moved herself between him and the cowering girl. That just made him angry but one look at her injuries and he refrained himself from harming her. Instead he just gave her a doll and walked out. Aimee rushed up grabbed the doll then went back to sit on the bed. Lindsey looked utterly confused but figured it had to be okay. She limped over to Grissom and began to look over him.

Catherine jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Warrick. Sighing she allowed him to pull her from the chair. "Going to tell me I should try finding her instead of watching this all day."

"No," he held up a coffee cup. "Going to offer you coffee."

"I'm scared," she whispered. He pulled her into a hug ignore the slight wince as best he could.

"Catherine everything will be okay," he whispered in her ear. At that exact moment her cell phone went off. She rushed to it quickly answering.

"Minn?" She asked softly. She gasped slightly and nodded her head. It was quiet again. "Please she doesn't mean to ... I will I promise ... just, just don't hurt them anymore please," she begged slightly. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she hung up. "He said ... he said that if I don't find them in the next hour he will ... he will ... he will ra ... ra ..." she couldn't say it and just began to cry. Before Warrick could get to her Eddie did and hugged her. Warrick paused not sure what to do, this was Grissom's area of expertise when it came to Catherine and Eddie anyways.

Abby came rushing out of the elevator. "We found her!" She yelled banishing a sheet of paper. "They are in an old abandoned apartment complex just outside of DC."

"Let's go," Catherine yelled. Everyone pilled off into the vans. Tony was dialing for backup. Gibbs was handing out bullet proof vests. The only one who forgot to put one on was Catherine. Eddie, Abby, and Ducky were heading to the hospital that the injured would be sent to.

Thirty minutes later everyone was standing outside of the four story building. The first order of business was getting the three victims out safely. Tony, Nick, Warrick, and Gibbs were all heading in. Kate, Sara, and McGee were standing back as backup. Catherine was supposed to be with them but she had disappeared and now no one knew where she was.

-Catherine-

She silently entered the small church next to the building. Kneeling in front of the large figure of Jesus Christ was Minn. She pulled her weapon walking slowly towards him. He turned and held up a trigger. "Wouldn't want them to go boom."

"Minn you got me let them go," she said. "Let the paramedics take them to the hospital. You have me. Isn't that what you wanted all along?"

"No Kitty I wanted you to have a challenge. The ultimate challenge. And you solved this puzzle didn't you," he stepped towards her. She stepped backwards and then forwards.

"Yes I did. You said if I solve it you would let them go," she sounded suspicious.

"And I will," he smirked. "You are the one who won't be going anywhere. You came for me and now you will leave with me."

"Leave where?"

"To Heaven."

-Apartment-

Tony and Warrick were the first onto the stairs. The quickly looked up then rushed up as quickly as possible. Nick was slightly worried and nervous. Warrick eyed him every once and awhile. Finally he figured he should say something. "Nick."

"Yeah War?"

"She loves you," he whispered. Nick stopped walking for a second then seemed determined to continue. His nervousness went away.

"Thanks man," he whispered switching spots quickly. "Wish I could say the same."

"Fantasy man fantasy," he mumbled laughing slightly. A thud made all them stop. They knew they were close. Tony peered around the corner and saw light coming from a room.

"This way," he whispered leading the way. The door was locked and all had gone quiet. Gibbs being his impatient kicked the door open and rushed through it. Holstering his gun he went straight to Grissom. "Low pulse lets get him out of here now. Tony Warrick take him." They obeyed. He proceeded to Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS," he informed carefully checking to make sure she had to broken bones. Finding her safe he picked her up easily as Nick took Aimee. They all safely made it out of the building. When they were half way back to the others the building behind them blew up crushing the little church.

After thirty minutes of searching they found Catherine buried under all the ruble along with Minn. Both were rushed to the hospital.

-Three Weeks later-

Grissom sat next to Catherine's bed. She had been in a coma. Minn had died upon arrival. He only had a couple bruised ribs left to heal while Lindsey had been released a week ago and flew back home with her dad along with the other CSIs. Aimee had gotten the procedure done and now she was hearing better then ever and Grissom had successfully adopted her, she had actually asked him to and the court agreed it be easier for her to grow up with someone who went through the same thing as her and has the same disease.

"Ironic huh," he reached out and grasped her hand. "You actually wondered if I would tell you what was bothering me when you were in a coma and here I am telling you. The truth was I was worried about you and jealous. Mystery guys are never good when it comes to you. God do you know how hard this is," he laughed slightly. Aimee was sleeping over by the window. "I adopted Aimee as you know and she persuaded me to tell you everything so here I am telling you. I'll tell you again when you wake up and I promise if you ask me I will tell you again. When Lindsey told me about this mystery guy I first thought about it being a boyfriend and I got jealous. I got jealous be cause I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to love me no one else but I know that will probably never happen. Catherine I acted that way because I love you."

Here eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. Grissom called for a doctor and one quickly entered. He calmed her and asked her to remain still then removed the tube giving her air. She took a deep breath and he smiled. "Mr. Grissom," he turned to Grissom smiling. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"You can tell me," he had his eyes on Catherine who was slowly breathing and looking around at her surroundings.

"Well the good news is as you can see Ms. Willows is awake meaning we won't have to transfer the baby. The bad news is the baby, when born, may have some problems."

"Baby?"

"Yes Ms. Willows is pregnant," he turned to Catherine. "Ms. Willows?"

"Who ... who is Ms. Willows?" She asked her voice frail and scared.

The End

A/N Yes there is going to be a sequel. How long it will take for me to get it out ... I don't know. Please please please review and sorry this chapter is so short I kind of wanted to get them saved today so I did. Please review and tell me what you think.

By the way we will find more out about the baby and so forth in the sequel. We will learn of Catherine and Grissoms past, along with that of Cath's and Eddie's, as they try to help her remember. And we will most likely find out if the baby is Eddie's or not (who knows maybe Catherine had a boyfriend at the time hint hint)

Here is what you can do though. When you review tell me what you think she should have (boy girl twins (boy and girl or girl and girl or boy and boy)), who the baby should belong to (Eddie or someone else), and anything else you think should happen in the sequel. Please please please review


End file.
